The semiconductor industry continues to improve the integration density of various electronic components (e.g., inductors) by continual reductions in minimum feature size, which allow more components to be integrated into a given area. An inductor has one or more conductive paths or turns formed in a spiral or loop shape. The conductive turns are typically formed in a circular or spiral shape. The performance in an inductor defined by the Quality Factor or “Q.” The parasitic capacitances and parasitic resistances of an inductor may affect the Quality Factor of the inductor. However, there are many challenges related to reducing the parasitic capacitances and resistances of an inductor.